Don't Forget Me
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Bella has a little accident, that causes her to lose the memories of those she loves. How will Edward take it better yet how will Jacob take the opportunity?
1. Bella!

**Rewritten and i love it even more.**

"I love you Bella." Edward reached and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." The Cullen's sat in the living room**.**

Bella stood and to walk over to the kitchen.

She got a glass of water and headed back next to Edward.

"Out of everything in the fridge she grabs water." Emmett chuckled.

Bella smiled. She looked over her shoulder and lost her balnce, tripping over a shoe. She tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head on the last step.

Everyone's eyes widened. Carlisle rushed down and checked her pulse.

"Hurry! Edward get the car!"

Getting her in the car, Carlisle drove her to the Hospital.

Edward paced outside the doors along with Charlie.

"She is going to be fine Charlie" Alice said from the back.

Edward looked at her and frowned.

Rosalie placed a hand on Edward's shoulder

The wait took forever but soon Carlisle stepped out; a look of sadness on his face.

"She has some head trauma, She is awake, but her memory is not at its best."

Charlie rushed in and sat on the edge of the bed, the Cullen's followed.

"Bella! Bells! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I feel great dad." She replied.

Edward stepped up. "I'm glad you're okay."

Bella looked at him and smiled shyly. "Um thanks."

Alice handed her a teddy bear. "We are all glad you are okay Bella."

Bella looked at Charlie confused. "Are they friends of yours dad?"

"We are your friends." Emmett said

Bella blushed. "Well I think you're confused. I don't know any of you."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her.

"What?!" Bella jumped and Esme put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

Carlisle walked over to Charlie. " She can go home."

He nodded. "Let's go Bells."

As they were leaving she turned and looked back at the Cullens.

"Nice meeting you all." And they walked down and out the building.

Edward went to follow them, but Carlisle grabbed him. ' Don't rush her to remember you."

Edward sat down. "How long will it take?" Edward asked; His voice pained.

"It is different for each person. Give her some time see what happens."

He nodded and stared at where Bella once stood.

"If she doesn't remeber who we our i'm sure she doesn't remeber what we are." Rose stated.

Edward placed his head in his hands. Alice pushed past Rose and sat next to him.

"She will remeber us." She looked at him and smiled.

He return the smile though it didnt reach his eyes. "I hope so."

-O-O-

Bella sat in her room, reading when she heard a knock.

"Uh Come in."

Jacob stepped in. " Charlie told me what happened. I had to see you."

She cocked her head. "You are?"

"Jacob."

"Right. You are my friend?"

He smirked. " You could say that."

He sat on her bed. " So memory trouble, want me to fill you in?"

Bella smiled " That would be nice."

"Do you believe in magical creatures?"

"Like mermaids and goblins? Guess when I was little why?" She said looking at him with confusion.

"This might be harder than I thought. Second thought lets just chat."

"Okay"

"Well like I said i'm Jacob your bestest friend in the world." He smirked at her.

She chuckled and nodded.

Jacob looked at her and smiled. Then he noticed something.

"I'm pretty sure Edward knows what happened where is he?"

"Who is Edward?"

Jacobs mouth dropped then he chuckled. "Third thought I will be right back."

He left her room and she watched him run down the street.

"I know a lot of people." She chuckled to herself

-O-O-

"Sam!"

Sam turned and cocked his head.

"Bella has memory loss and doesn't remember what we are! Can I retell her?"

"Wait what happened to her?"

Jacob groaned. "Just know she is safe but can I tell her about us?

Paul chuckled "We can redo how she found out."

Jacob glared at him.

Sam looked around. " I don't think that would be a good idea."

Leah scoffed. " I'm surprised you're not using her as a make-out toy."

Jacob stepped to her. "What! You don't know me Leah, So I suggest you shut-"

"I'm just saying you didn't go and say you were her boyfriend and all that."

Jacob began to shake and continued to glare at Leah.

Sam pushed him back gently. "Stop it Leah."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Seth.

"So what if I like change back into my human form in front of her and pretend like I didn't know she was right there?" He said grinning madly.

Sam frowned. "No don't say anything unless she brings it up."

Jacob smiled. "Okes"

"This is going to be so much fun!" He thought while he ran down the street.

Bella gasped as Jacob climbed up to her window. "Wow your'e strong!"

Jacob chuckled and jump thru her window. "Yea you could say that."

She smiled at him and sat back down.

He sat next to her and just went for it, he kissed her right on the lips. She resisted for a second before giving in. "Ja-~Moan~ wait.."

He pulled away and smirked at the window. She frowned and went to look out the window but he stopped her.

"Hey Bella do you like dogs?" Bella nodded and walked over to the door. "Ill be right back."

Jacob nodded and walked over to the window. "It's fair game now. He said with a smirk.

Edward resisted the the urge to jump up there and kill him. "Not for long dog." He turned and ran into the forest.

Bella came back and smiled. "I feel like i know you very well Jake."

Jacob gasped. "You called me Jake!"

Bella looked confused then she understood. "Is that what called you?"

He nodded and she grinned. "Yay!"

Jacob sat back next to her and bear hugged her. "I need you to remeber a little bit more though." He whispered to soft for her to hear. "Please..." 


	2. The race begins

Jacob just sat and just talked with Bella. He refused to leave to her side and Charlie didn't have a problem with it.

"I wonder who else you don't remember." Jacob asked looking at the window.

Bella turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep looking out that window?"

He shrugged.

Bella sighed. "I hope I don't meet someone who was like really close to me. You know?"

Jacob nodded. Don't worry I'm sure everyone will understand.

"Am I well known around here?"

"Aha mmm well it is a small town."

Jacob looked at her one more time then grinned." Hey want to meet some friends of mine?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her hand and they walked down to say goodbye to Charlie.

"I'll take good care of her Charlie."

Charlie chuckled. " I believe you."

"Hey um dad can we use your car?"

They both just looked her then Jacob chuckled.

"You have a car." He went and got her keys. "But I'm driving."

* * *

When they arrive Sam and the gang was already outside.

Jacob jumped out they car and ran up to everyone. Bella followed slowly behind.

Sam looked at Bella and nodded. Paul rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath.

Jacob frowned. "Bet you wont say it louder."

Paul looked at him and smirked. " I said why."

Sam looked at them both. "Stop talking both of you."

Emily walked over to Bella. "Hey I'm Emily."

Bella couldn't help but stare then her eyes widened.

"I remember you I think!"

Emily took a step back.

Bella cleared her throat. "Sorry that was loud, but you were the one that got mauled by a umm."

Emily looked at Sam. Jacob looked at Leah who was cackling in the corner.

"A bear!"

Everyone sighed and Jacob ran to Bella's side. "Close enough."

Paul walked up to Bella and just stared at her.

Bella looked him up and down. " You have pretty eyes." She said after a bit.

He looked at her shocked. Jacob chuckled. "Well Bella you have met all these people before."

She blushed. "Oh then I'm sorry err I'm not sure if that was something I would have told you."

Paul waved it off. She smiled at him and he couldn't stop looking at her.

Jacob frowned and dragged her away from Paul.

Everyone suddenly rushed around her. "Bella! Remember me!"

"No! Remember me!"

"Bella! Bella!"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Enough."

Emily went and grabbed Bella's arm. "You hungry?"

Bella nodded; as they were walking Bella saw Jacob and Sam rush to the street.

"What's wrong with them?" She whispered to Emily.

Emily shrugged and quickened her pace.

Bella turned away from Emily and walked towards the street.

Paul growled softly as a Volvo pulled up.

Bella stopped next to Jacob and Paul went and stood next to her.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Edward and Jasper along with Emmett stepped out.

"How can we assist you?"

Edward stopped short and stared at Bella.

Jasper raised his hands. "He just wanted to see Bella."

Paul snorted. "So he brought his bodyguards."

Edward took another step towards Bella.

Jacob was about to move forward when Paul moved first.

"I think that's close enough."

Bella looked at Paul and smiled. Jacob frowned and looked at Sam.

Edward let out a low growl and glared at him.

Jasper put his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"I see no reason why he can't talk to her. We are her friends too."

Bella stepped up. "Yea you did say that. Hmm I can try to remember."

"I'm Jasper." She looked him over for a bit and gave a defeated sigh.

Emmett smiled at her. "What about me Emmett."

She looked him and gave a half smile. "Don't you have a…. Mm I dunno."

He nodded and then all eyes fell on Edward.

He walked up to her and touched her cheek.

She shuddered at his cold touch and once again sighed. "Sorry."

Paul suddenly reached out and pulled her back towards the group.

Edwards lip curled. "Don't touch her."

Paul rolled his eyes and continued to hold onto her.

" I said don't touch her." Edward growled.

Bella frowned at him. " Um I think you should go maybe I can hang with you all another day?"

Jasper nodded and Emmett grabbed his arm.

Edward looked at her in disbelief. "You would put them before me."

Bella looked down and Paul snapped. "She asked you to go. Making her feel bad about not remembering…you should feel ashamed and just unworthy to be remembered."

Everyone looked at Paul in shocked. Emily cleared her throat. "Bella c'mon lets get you fed."

Sam ordered everyone in the house and nodded in the direction of the Volvo before running into the house.

* * *

Paul sat a few seats down from Bella; he couldn't stop looking at her. He frowned and put his head in his hands.

Jacob walked over and sat across from him.

"Paul we need to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Do we really?"

Jacob growled. "Yes… What's up with you and Bella like you haven't stop staring at her."

Paul sighed at fell back on the couch. "I don't know or understand it. I've seen her before but seeing her know she is beautiful and ugh."

Jacob looked shocked. "Sam!" Sam turned and groaned. He walked over and sat next to Paul.

"What?"

Jacob took a breath to calm. "I think Paul thinks he is imprinting on Bella but that couldn't be right?"

Paul nodded. " I know how it feels and I thought imprinting was love at first sight not second sight."

Sam thought for a second then sighed. " I guess we need to let it happen."

Jacob grunted but then smiled. "Whelp I guess you're in the race now too."

"Race?"

Jacob held out his hand. "For Bella's heart."

Paul nodded and shook his hand.

Sam chuckled. "Good luck and don't overwhelm her."

Paul got up and sat next to Bella and chuckled at the look on Jacobs face.

**A/N- Whoop! **


	3. Bella Please

Paul along with Jacob walked Bella home. She smiled and gave them both hugs.

"You two have been uh just so great."

Paul chuckled and hugged her again. Jacob looked at him and his thoughts went wild. He moved Paul back a little.

"Bella what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ima go and see if those people that came by today wanted to hang. I want to remember everyone."

Paul let out a sigh and started taking deep breaths.

Jacob looked at Paul then back at Bella. . "Mm you sure?"

She nodded and glanced at Paul. "You okay?"

Paul looked at her then Jacob. " I have to go." He went and hugged her one more time and ran off.

Bella looked worried. " Did I do something?"

"What no. Ima go check on him." He hugged her and ran off after Paul.

Bella sighed and went inside. "Dad?"

"Kitchen Bells." She walked to him and sat down in the chair.

Charlie looked her over. " Everything okay…. they treating you right?"

She looked shocked. "Yea dad erm why wouldn't they?"

He shrugged. "Get some rest." She nodded and went to get ready for bed.

Jacob caught up to Paul. "You need to get your temper under control."

Paul rolled his eyes. " I think if I didn't Bella would be looking like Em, but is she no."

Jacob growled. " I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are and so am I look I got this. As long as those bloodsuckers don't try anything funny I'm fine."

Jacob nodded. "I agree."

Paul chuckled. "Plus with that temper of yours you cant really talk."

Jacob pushed him playfully.

-O-O-

"She looked me in the face Alice! You said she would remember."

" I didn't say when! Don't get snappy with me."

Edward sighed. "Sorry."

She smiled and turned. " Well good news is she wants to come over"

Edwards's head snapped up. "Do the same thing you all did the first time she came over."

Rosalie chuckled. "Break a glass?" Esme glared at her. "Edward…don't try so hard."

He grabbed his car keys. "She needs to remember me. The dogs are all over her."

Edward drove up and down the street a few times then parked his car.

He walked up to the door and knocked…he sighed relieved that Bella answered.

"Oh hey um Edward. I was actually going to try to find you."

He gave a half smile. "I was wanting to apologize about what happened yesterday.

"It's ok erm uh I don't really know how close we were so would you like to hang out?"

He nodded. "My place?"

"Sure! Dad I'm going out."

Charlie walked to the door and sighed at the sight of Edward. "Don't be to late."

"Ok."

They walked to Edwards's car and hopped in.

On the way Bella shivered, she reached to turn on the heat and her hand touched his.

She gasped and he smirked but it quickly faded as she scooted away.

He pulled up at his house and opened her door.

"Whoa your house is huge."

He chuckled and led her up the stairs. They stopped at the kitchen and she peered in.

Esme ran out to her and smiled. "Hey we made Italian. I hope you're hungry.

Bella nodded. "I am and that smells great."

Edward chuckled. "That's Esme…my mother."

"I love your name." Esme thanked her and moved to the side.

Alice and Jasper came in and smiled at her. "Hey Bella."

Bella looked her over for a second and then at Jasper.

Alice hugged her. "We are going to be great friends."

She gasped. "Alice!?"

Edward glared at her. "You remember her Bella?"

She nodded. "I-I-I remember that. My best friend."

Alice smiled and hugged her again.

Bella smiled and went to grab a plate.

She ate while the others watched. "Are you all going to eat?"

Edward stood and made a plate. He set it in front of Jasper.

"It does smell good…but we all already ate."

Jasper chuckled and grabbed to forks. "Indeed."

Alice grabbed a fork and they dug in.

Rosalie sent a glare at Edward.

Bella chatted with Alice while she ate.

As soon as she was done Edward grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

She stumbled a bit, but caught her self and pulled away from him.

"Um Alice…talk to you later."

Esme chuckled. "Be safe."

Edward led her to his room. She looked around.

"You don't sleep?"

He chuckled. "I uh don't. Did you remember that?"

"There is no bed." He frowned.

"Bella I need you to remember me. I know that is a lot to ask but every moment you don't I feel empty."

She gasped. "You are my…?

He just sighed and kissed her; the kiss was forceful. She pulled away.

"Oh um well I-im sorry but I think until all this is over we should just be friends."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "Bella please!"

She tried pulled away, but his grip was tight.

"My arm."

"Bella when you sleep think of me it will come to you!"

"Edward my arm!"

He let her go and stared at the bruise forming on her arm.

"I'm so sorry."

She turned and ran down the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Edward! Stop her!"

Edward stood at the top of the stairs. "I blew it…"

Everyone sighed and Alice squeezed Jasper's hand.

Bella walked away from the house, and then decided to call a friend.

She dialed the number and waited for a bit. "Please answer."

"Hello?"

"Yea um Paul its Bella. You want to hang out today?"

"Of course! Wait I thought you were hanging with Edward and them."

"Eheh change of plans. "

She walked all the way home and smiled to see Paul waiting on her.

He ran up to her. " You walked?" He scanned her and spotted the bruise.

"Bella. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Bell-"

"Paul. Please."

He nodded and she led him into the house.

They sat in her room and talked.

"Thank you Paul. I um I like talking to you."

"No problem Bella I'll always be around for you."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

He kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

"Yea…Time for Paul to lose his temper."

_**A/N- I love it. :3 ~Tee**_


End file.
